


Time's Forever Frozen Still

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [10]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant!louis, alpha!Harry, natural birth, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: It was like one of those stories with happy endings Louis used to read to him. The ones where he was living the story through the characters, but he wasn’t there for long when he had to go back to reality wishing he could have his happy ending. The ones where he could feel exactly what a character was feeling. It was hard to explain, but it felt like that in that moment. This time he was one of the characters, this time he and Louis were getting a happy ending like the many stories they read together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter! I hope you guys like it! :)

Louis found himself in his parents living room, holding a glass of cold lemonade and Harry sitting next to him. He could feel how tense Harry was just by sitting there when he had never done so, when back then his place was in the kitchen. When he was only in the main house when he had to serve, and now he was being served by people he didn’t know. Harry’s parents were sitting on the couch to their right and Louis’ parents in front of them.

“Just wait until Zayn and Liam see you.” Jay smiled, “They have the day off and they took little William to the carnival.”

“Are they okay?” Louis asked, sipping from his lemonade after. It was doing wonders to him when it was helping him cool down.

“They’re doing wonderful as far as I know.” Jay said, “How about you. Are you both doing okay?”

“We are. Well, I’m tired all the time but it will pass as soon as I have the baby.” Louis told them, feeling proud to say he was finally going to have his own baby, he was finally going to hear them cry and love them.

“Anne and I will make sure you have the best care.” Jay glanced at Anne, seeing how quiet she was until she spoke up.

“We will, a healthy diet and lots of rest. I’ll make sure to cook the best foods for you.” She smiled.

Anne had spent the day feeling her grandchild kick against her palm, and had cried when she found out about her first granddaughter. She had hugged Louis for the longest time, giving him all the comfort she could even though it had been a while. Louis had still welcomed it, feeling better than ever when he knew he had people that loved her even though they had never met her.

“I asked Ruby to have your room ready so both of you can rest. You must be exhausted.” Damon spoke up, smiling at his son when Louis smiled at him.

“I need to start knitting clothes, it’s been such a long time since I last did it.” Jay happily sighed, “But Damon is right. Both of you need to rest, so up you go.”

“Actually, Louis can go. I need some time with my parents.” Harry said, not having the heart to tell them that he didn’t feel comfortable going up in that room and sleeping there when he was used to the servant quarters.

“But I want to nap with you.” Louis pouted as Harry helped him up.

“And we will, but I want to spend some time with my parents.” Harry tried to make him understand.

“We can wait.” Robin told Harry, “Harry, he needs you.” He said, understanding how much an omega needed their alpha when they were in their last three months of pregnancy.

“See? They don’t mind.” Louis held onto Harry’s forearms, refusing to let him go.

Harry pushed away the feeling and after excusing himself and Louis, he helped him upstairs and into his room. When they walked in it was as if going back in time. The room was exactly like it used to be except for the bedspread that was now different from the one Louis always insisted on having. Louis made a beeline for the bed and laid down right away without bothering to cover himself up.

“Aren't you going to change into something more comfortable?” Harry asked as he made his way to where the maids had left the bags.

“No, I’m okay like this.” Louis shrugged him off, closing his eyes soon after. “Come sleep with me.”

“I don’t feel comfortable sleeping here.” Harry confessed.

Louis opened his eyes and made a great effort to get up and stare at his mate. He raised a brow and then looked around the bedroom, finding nothing wrong with it. Bad things had happened there, but it was all in the past and they were ready to start fresh with their baby.

“Why?” He finally asked.

“Because I don’t belong here. I would feel better if I stay in my old bedroom.” Harry admitted, knowing very well that meant being away from Louis.

“Okay.” Louis nodded.

Harry took a deep breath, furrowing his brows when Louis slowly got up, grabbed a pillow and made his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“To your old bedroom. You’re not comfortable here so we’re going to stay there.” Louis explained, his hand already on the doorknob.

“I meant myself, you’re staying here where it’s warm and comfortable.” Harry raised his brow when Louis crossed his arms over his chest and started pouting.

“So you don’t want to sleep with me.” He stated, “Because I kick a lot and I’m gassy? It’s not my fault.”

“That’s not it.” Harry wrapped his arms around his omega, “It’s hard for me to be here, I’m not used to it...t– to be treated the way your dad is treating me now.”

“But he’s sorry now, he apologized and welcomed you into the family.” Louis looked up at him, his arms wrapping around his alpha’s neck, “Can you at least try? For me?” He pouted.

Harry looked at him, trying not to give in but ended up doing so when Louis continued pouting.

“Fine. Let’s go nap, but first you have to change into something comfortable.” Harry kissed him before he pulled away to grab clean clothes.

“One of your shirts, please.” Louis said as he made his way to the bathroom.

They changed quickly then went to bed where they fell asleep soon after. They slept for a few hours until Louis was waking up, feeling Harry behind him with his arm wrapped around his belly. Louis was only wearing one of Harry’s shirts and underwear, finding the shirt annoying when it rode up leaving half his belly uncovered. He had goosebumps covering the smooth skin, figuring out it was because the rest of him was covered.

He finally decided to get up and go to the bathroom to freshen up. When he was there he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he gently touched his belly. He spoke to his baby, knowing it was just a matter of time for his pup to start kicking again. The smile got bigger, and he had to bite on his bottom lip to control it when his pup kicked and responded to his voice. When they showed signs of life. It made Louis upset to think like that, but he couldn't help it. He wouldn’t stop until he had his baby in his arms, alive and healthy.

“Promise mommy you’re okay, sweetheart.” Louis said, placing his hand over the front of his belly.

His baby kicked for a few more minutes until they stopped, probably going back to sleep. Louis washed his face and walked back into the bedroom, going straight to the window to let some light in. He opened the door that led to the balcony and walked out, feeling the sun high in the sky warming him up.

He looked around the front yard of his parents house, and it wasn’t long before he spotted Zayn and Liam getting closer to the house. He brought his hands over his mouth when he saw his best friend and the little dark haired boy he was holding. He didn’t waste time and ran inside to put on some clothes. As soon as he was dressed in clean clothes he made his way to the first floor, being careful on the stairs.

He waited for them to walk into the house through the front door, and when they never did, he started walking to the kitchen where Anne was sitting. She was writing something on a notebook, looking up when Louis walked in. He looked around, noticing the brand new cook.

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” Anne asked him, quickly getting up to help him sit down.

“No...well yes. But I was looking for Zayn, I just saw him and Liam...and the baby.” Louis smiled.

“They must be back then.” Anne told him.

Louis saw her get up and tell something to the new cook before she took a seat again. He peeked at the notebook and found a list of groceries and some other expenses for the week.

“Your father was kind to let Robin and I stay here.” Anne started, “He’s changed, done a lot of good things these two years.”

“Like what?” Louis rested his chin on his hand, not caring that his elbow was on the table. He just wanted to hear what his father had done.

“He donated a few acres of land and built houses, then made it possible for many of his employees to acquire their own home. Those who wanted to stay, of course.” Anne explained, “Robin and I finally got our very first home and so did Trisha, Karen and Zayn. Niall did too all on his own, he says now he has a home for his future spouse.” She smiled.

“That’s wonderful.” Louis told her, tears filling his eyes at what his father had done, “I’m happy he did that. All of you deserve it.”

“He also built a new place for the servants to stay in, the old one upstairs is for storage now.” She continued, then smiled when he saw Zayn slowly walking into the kitchen with William on his hip and Liam trailing behind him.

“ Lou.” Zayn spoke up, his voice thick with emotion.

Louis quickly turned around and got up as fast as he could to embrace his friend. Tears were shed and many I miss you’s were shared as they hugged tight, feeling the little boy squirm in between them.

“Look at this beauty!” Louis exclaimed, extending his arms out to hold him, “May I?”

“Of course!” Zayn said.

Louis wanted to take the child, but couldn’t when William kept looking at him with wide brown eyes and turned away from him, wrapping his short arms around his mother’s neck.

“Momma!” He cried out, using his little legs to climb Zayn’s front in an effort to get away from the stranger in front of him.

“Don’t be silly!” Zayn pulled him away and kissed his cheek as he massaged his scalp, “He’s not going to hurt you, baby. He wants to meet you.”

“He’s a friend. You love making new friends.” Liam finally got closer and took him, holding him with his back against his broad chest, “Can you say hello?” He encouraged him.

“Hello, William!” Louis smiled at him, reaching to hold one of his little hands, feeling happy when the baby didn’t pull it away, “I’m uncle Louis and it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Can you say hello.” Liam told him.

“‘Ello.” The little boy mumbled.

“See! That wasn’t so bad.” Zayn told him, then turned to look at Louis’ belly, “How far along are you?”

“Around six months. They kick a lot.” Louis proudly told him.

“Congratulations!” Zayn smiled, “May I?”

“Of course!” Louis moved his arms so Zayn could touch his belly.

Louis was hoping for his baby to kick but they didn’t, telling Zayn that they were probably asleep. They all took a seat around the kitchen table and started catching up. They were in the middle of a conversation about William’s birth when Harry and Niall walked in. Liam was quick to get up and hug him, showing him his son who quickly took a liking to Harry. When they asked about Victor and Sam, they find out that they had moved to a smaller town and sometimes still received letters, telling them that they were doing great with their two children.

“Have you thought of names for the baby?” Niall asked before he started making funny faces at William.

Louis and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing that they had never taken the time to sit down and discuss baby names when they didn’t know what they were having.

“We don’t know yet.” Harry shrugged, looking at his mother, only to find out she was no longer in the room. He then smiled when his name popped into his head. He had been his grandfather on his mom’s side, and he had been Harry’s rock and best friend growing up until he passed away.

“We’ll think of something.” Louis told them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything that had happened in the last two years until it was dinner time. Louis had to wait to see his sisters when they were out of town in a boarding school, the same one he had been in. Jay had made Anne and Robin sit at the table, trying her best to make them and Harry feel comfortable.

Later that day Louis decided to take a walk through the gardens. He was alone as he walked around his parents home. He found himself in the garden and right in front of that bench he always used to sit on when Henry would visit him. He took a deep breath and sat down on it, seeing someone getting closer. For a minute he thought it could be Henry, but felt relieved when he saw it was just his father.

“Hello, love.” Damon greeted him, stopping right next to him, “Is Harry around here?”

“No, he’s with his parents in their home.” Louis told him, patting the space next to him so his father could take a seat, “I sneaked out, he never lets me be alone.”

“That’s a good thing, and you’re safe here.” Damon said, taking a seat next to his son. “I have guards everywhere.”

“You always do.” Louis smiled, his face going serious seconds later. “Thank you for letting Harry and I stay here.”

“You don’t have to thank me, son. Its an honor to have you both here.” Damon moved to wrap an arm around his son’s shoulders, “It makes your mother happy.”

Louis let him and even rested his head against his shoulder. They stayed quiet, listening to the crickets, the faint laugh of someone. It was all so peaceful and Louis wanted to stay like that forever. But of course it was interrupted by the faint kicks.

“The baby’s kicking.” Louis looked up at his father as he smiled, “They’re finally saying hello.” Louis told him, furrowing his brow when his father started crying.

“I’ve said it many times, but I will never stop apologizing to you and Harry as long as I live. I was always one to preach about being kind and helping others...look what I did to you and Harry. I really hurt you, you lost your baby because of me. If I had accepted your mating with him–”

“It’s not your fault my Annie died. It just happened. And it’s really nice to hear how much you’ve changed. Those houses you built and how you helped your employees acquire their own home.” Louis grabbed his hand and put it on his belly, right where his pup was kicking.

“It’s what the world needs, love. People helping other people, people helping each other. And I will continue to help as much as I can.” Damon smiled, letting Louis rest against him again.

They lost track of time, knowing that they couldn’t get back the last two years but they were reunited again. Louis’ parents were going to be there with him and Harry to welcome their child. Harry’s parents were going to be there as well as the people he held dear. Louis wasn’t so afraid anymore. He looked up at the sky and smiled, relaxing when his father started running his fingers through his hair. He definitely needed a haircut.

~*~

Louis and Harry had been living there for three months now. Harry had gotten a job in one of the many of Damon’s businesses after the man had insisted. There were a lot of things babies needed and since Harry wanted to be the only one providing for Louis and their child, he had finally accepted. He was in charge of distributing the mail, and he was happy that Damon hadn’t given him special treatment and a higher position just because he was Louis’ alpha.

Louis would spend his days with his mother, Anne and Zayn when he had started getting bigger as the months passed by. He already had everything his baby was going to need in his bedroom when he had insisted on staying there. He felt it was safe when it was on the second floor and guards were all over the property. And at night, he would feel safer with Harry sleeping next to him.

There were nights where he couldn’t sleep at all, laying on the king sized bed worrying over the birth and his pup. His lips would tremble and his eyes would sting with tears whenever he would remember what he could from that night.

Everything had been hazy to him, having been unable to identify where he was. And in the end, he had found out he had been in that old mattress on the floor they used to share. The night he gave birth he had been feverish, unable to control his own body when he had refused to push her out in the beginning. It had been his own body that had betrayed him when he had had hope. He had barely felt a thing when she had been too small, when he kept passing out and waking up.

Louis started crying. He let the big hot tears roll down his face and fall on the pillow, unable to hold in his cries. He had never gotten like that for the past year or so. He slowly got up and grabbed his pillow and a blanket then walked to the bathroom where he put them in the bathtub.

He knew that wasn’t enough and went back to the bedroom and straight to the closet where he grabbed two more thick blankets. On his way there, he grabbed the bedspread, leaving Harry with only the bedsheet and his own pillow. Back in the bathroom, he put the blankets on the bathtub then got in it and laid down taking his time to get comfortable then fell asleep.

He woke up with a start, unaware of his surroundings except for the familiar ache on his back and lower stomach and the pressure in his pelvis. He changed positions and tried to go back to sleep, only getting a few more hours of sleep when he was waking up again. He tried to take deep breaths when the pain was getting unbearable, starting from his lower back and moving to his lower abdomen like a wave.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He was in labour.

The bathroom was still dark, which meant it wasn’t morning or close to it at all so Louis decided to go back to sleep. He needed to rest when he knew he was going to need the strength when it was time to push, but it was proven to be impossible when he would have a contraction here and there.

When the sun was finally rising was when Louis felt like he was going to split in two. He kept squirming in the bathtub, wanting Harry to be with him but didn’t have the strength to get up and go get him. He didn’t feel like leaving the small nest he had made, nobody was going to make him move and that was that.

He started taking deep breaths to be able to bear with the pain, but a strong contraction had him crying out and holding onto the edges of the bathtub. He wanted to cry again but didn’t when he had promised himself to be brave for his baby. But the tears still rolled down his cheeks when after minutes of squirming and biting on his now injured bottom lip, his water finally broke. It made a mess on the blankets that were now soaking wet and he was uncomfortable. He could handle it, Louis told himself. He just needed his alpha next to him and he would be ready to have their baby.

“Louis!?”

Louis looked up when he heard Harry’s voice right outside the door. It was opened seconds later and Harry walked in, his eyes widening when he saw the state Louis was in. Harry couldn’t move a single muscle until Louis was reaching for him and whimpering his name. It turned into a cry of pain that was muffled when Louis pressed his lips together and just like that started pushing.

“I need to get a doctor.” Harry finally reacted, turning around to leave.

“No! Don’t leave me, please!” Louis tried to get up, “I don’t want a doctor. I don’t want anybody else here.”

He relaxed again when Harry came back and immediately went to his side where he tried to make space for him in the bathtub.

“I have to clean this up first, you’re soaking wet.” Harry said then bit on his bottom lip as he removed Louis’ pajama bottoms, leaving only his shirt on.

He tried to take the ruined blankets too and dump them somewhere in the bathroom but couldn’t when Louis refused to move and let him take them.

“They’re soaking wet. Come on, let's go back to bed.” Harry got up to pick him up, getting more worried when Louis started crying.

“I don’t want to, I don’t like it out there. It’s co– old out there.” Louis rested his head on the pillow he had placed there, feeling the urge to push again. And that’s what he did.

Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be pushing, at least until the doctor was there to make sure everything went okay. But it's not like Louis and much less the baby were going to wait until the doctor got there. He grabbed two extra towels and ended up getting in the tub behind Louis, one leg on each of his sides. He let Louis rest his upper body against his, bringing in the warmth and safety Louis had been craving all that time.

Harry started running his fingers through Louis’ hair and held his hand with the other, not even flinching every time his omega would squeeze it too hard. How different was everything going in comparison to the last time. Harry decided to cherish every moment now that everything was going their way.

“It hurts.” Louis panted, looking up at Harry with teary eyes when his alpha didn’t speak. He found him staring at the spot in between his legs with wide eyes until he snapped out of it when he had to push again.

“I know, but you can do it. I know you can.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheeks, not knowing what else to do when he was scared but didn’t want to admit it.

Louis’ cries started getting louder the more he pushed and nothing was happening. It was as if he was just pushing for the sake of it until he sat up out of nowhere, putting Harry on high alert. All the alpha could do was keep his omega comfortable and hold his hand when Louis pushed as hard as he could, his face going a deep scarlet red before he relaxed, only to do it all over again.

It was like one of those stories with happy endings Louis used to read to him. The ones where he was living the story through the characters, but he wasn’t there for long when he had to go back to reality wishing he could have his happy ending. The ones where he could feel exactly what a character was feeling. It was hard to explain, but it felt like that in that moment. This time he was one of the characters, this time he and Louis were getting a happy ending like the many stories they read together.

This time both of them could feel the joy spreading throughout their bodies when Louis gave one last push and then stopped. Body leaning heavily against Harry’s, still trying to catch his breath when they heard the small whimper and seconds later their baby’s loud and strong cries. But why did it feel like a dream, like an alternate universe, one where he was only the reader.

He wrapped his arms around Louis, leaning forward to get closer to the tiny baby that Louis was holding in his arms. Louis didn’t care that he was bloody as he held his child against his chest, trying to wipe that sweet little face clean. He gave up and instead held his baby close as he cried out of joy. He never wanted to let go, didn’t let his child go even when Harry tried to move and Louis didn’t let him. Louis only allowed him to put a towel over the baby and touch their baby’s head, feeling the soft straight strands of dark hair.

“He sounds beautiful.” Louis murmured. He was still leaning against Harry and had his eyes closed yet the tears wouldn’t stop falling even when Harry would wipe them away.

Harry didn’t say anything, he couldn’t speak when there was a lump in his throat that kept him from doing so. He only helped Louis take the dirty shirt off, then held both of them close. They stayed there until Louis felt the urge to push again, but when it was all over, he finally relaxed. He refused to move until he started shivering, that’s when Harry decided he had had enough.

With a kiss to Louis and their son, he got up and went back to the bedroom where he grabbed as many blankets as he could and put them all on the bed. He was satisfied when there was a clear space in the middle of the bed with pillows, surrounded by blankets that would keep Louis and the baby warm. He needed to get his mother and Jay, especially his mother when she knew what to do, had helped many who couldn’t afford a doctor.

“I need to clean you up.” Harry said when he walked back into the bathroom, stopping when he saw his son already feeding. He didn’t have the heart to interrupt him.

“I need my mother here.” Harry made his way to him and knelt down next to the tub, running two of his fingers down his son’s back. “She knows what to do.”

“I’m okay.” Louis whispered, unable to stop looking at his baby. He looked up when he felt his alpha’s hand on his cheek, leaning a little forward to kiss him before he was getting up again, leaving the bathroom. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and cold, yet didn’t move at all.

Back in the bedroom when Harry opened the door, he found Jay outside about to knock. It was already late and both had missed breakfast. She furrowed his brow when he saw Harry’s pale face, his expression that of complete excitement.

“Louis?” Jay asked, already walking into the bedroom when a baby’s cries reached her ears.

“Louis is in the bathroom and doesn’t want to move.” Harry told her, “He was just born.”

Jay didn’t wait for Harry to finish when she was already running to the bathroom, stopping when she reached the door to try and calm herself down. She slowly opened the door to find her firstborn in the bathtub with his newborn in his arms, and by the time she reached it, she was already crying.

“It’s a boy.” Louis told her, letting his mother touch his child when usually omegas wouldn’t let anybody do so but their alphas.

“He’s beautiful, sweetheart.” Jay cupped the newborn’s small head with her hand, having to be patient when all she wanted was to hold him.

“What’s his name?” She asked as she looked around for more towels. She found an extra one and was quick to cover Louis’ bottom half when her son was starting to shiver.

“I don’t know yet.” Louis told her, making her furrow her brows when he seemed as if he was in a trance.

“That’s okay, you have time to name him.” Jay ran her hands through Louis’ damp hair, “Now we have to clean you up and get you back to bed.” She said just as Harry walked back in with Anne and Zayn behind her.

She went straight to them to take care of the umbilical cord while Zayn went to grab more towel and a change of clothes for both Louis and the baby.

“He’s freezing.” Anne cupped Louis’ cheek after the baby was all taken care of.

Louis’ lips were losing its color and were trembling the more time he spent in that bathtub. He let his mother take his baby knowing he was safe with her, he trusted her. Harry was fast to rinse him off with warm water then get him out and wrap a thick warm towel around him. He took him back to the bedroom where he dressed him up and slowly placed him down in the middle of the bed.

He covered him with the many blankets then shared a look with Louis’ father who was waiting by the door trying to stay out of the way. He could see the many emotions passing through his face when Jay walked out of the bathroom holding a little bundle. The baby was already clean and started crying as soon as his grandmother put him down on the bed to dress him up in the clothes Zayn had provided for her.

Zayn only grabbed Louis’ hand and squeezed it once before he walked out to let them have private time. When Jay was done, she gave the baby back to Louis then stepped back to stand next to Damon and Anne, watching Harry lay down next to Louis. Damon was allowed to see the baby from far then left with Jay and Anne to let the new parents bond with their pup.

The baby was laying down on top of his mother’s chest, with his father’s hand on his small back, rubbing tiny circles on it. He would let out little squeaks and move his head while Louis planted kisses over and over again.

“What should we name him?” Louis finally asked, hating to break the silence but he had to.

“Thomas.” Harry answered, “It was my grandfather’s name. “He can be our little Tommy.”

“Thomas Damon.” Louis decided.

Harry smiled because he knew nothing was going to change Louis’ mind, and he had no intention of trying to make him change their son’s middle name. The names were perfect and they fit their pup.

“Heard that, Tommy?” Harry cooed at his son, biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling even bigger when his son opened his eyes for a second then closed them again and snuggled up closer to Louis. “That’s your name. Do you like it?” He kissed his little button nose.

They spent the rest of the day alone, taking naps whenever their baby would nap in Louis’ arms. He had refused to let go of him, only allowing Harry to hold him when Anne would bring them something to eat. By the next day, they were both exhausted when their baby was a crier but were happier than ever. Harry was able to take a long hot shower when Jay had offered to stay with her son and grandbaby. His mother and his father had met and spent time with his son earlier that day.

When Damon joined them, he decided to stay longer to let them spend time with them. Damon had made sure a doctor had seen Louis and the baby, relaxing when they were told both mother and child were in perfect condition. The birth had been an easy one and they had handled everything perfectly.

Louis was laying down on the bed and next to him was his baby wide awake, always squirming and letting out cute squeaks. Jay was laying next to Louis, making sure to pamper him as much as she could after two years of being separated.

“You can hold him, father.” Louis spoke up when he got tired of seeing his father trying to ask, only to loudly sigh and continue watching his first grandson.

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Damon looked at his son.

“You won’t.” Louis told him, smiling when his father picked his son up and held him as if he was fine china, “See, it's not bad. Tommy’s a good baby.”

That was another thing he would never forget; when he told his father what they had named him. Damon had insisted that he didn’t deserve it, that his grandson could have a better name other than Damon. He should have known Louis was not going to change his mind.

“Hello.” Damon cooed, holding his grandson in a way that he was facing him.

Tommy squinted at him then closed his eyes again, letting out a yawn before he fell asleep in his grandfather’s arms. Damon was in his own world, leaving Louis and Jay looking at him, seeing him being extra careful.

“He used to be like that when you were a baby.” Jay said as she ran her fingers through Louis’ hair, “He was so scared of holding you, he thought he might break you.”

“I was not scared.” Damon glanced at them, lowering his voice when Tommy moved, “I was trying to be gentle with him, that’s all.”

“Yes, of course, dear.” Jay playfully rolled her eyes.

She finally got to hold Tommy when Damon had to leave and deal with Henry’s family. Louis and Harry had found out that the king himself had declared Henry unfit to become the next ruler, and now Henry was in America trying to find the right path again. Louis had been relieved, the farther away Henry was from therm, the better.

“This little one is hungry.” Jay announced, “I’ll let you be.”

Louis kissed her cheek and let her go. When she was gone, Harry walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Louis just wanted him to put on his pajamas and spend the rest of the day in bed with them. Harry laid down next to them anyway, resting his head by Louis’ shoulders to watch his son until Louis let him hold him. Tommy seemed uncomfortable at first until he settled down and continued sleeping. That’s when Louis moved to be next to them, kissing their son’s hand.

It still felt like a dream, still felt like this was an alternative universe, one he was afraid to leave. It all finally set in that he was free to live his life the way he wanted the day Harry proposed. It was his beautiful reality when they got married a year later and nine months later gave birth to their second child. A baby girl named Johannah Anne. Louis could sit down for hours and give a million reasons as to why he had named her after his mother whenever someone would dare to ask. It was a name that throughout the years was passed down from generation to generation. She was and would always be a loved woman.

Louis and Harry’s love was infinite. A love better than they fairytales Louis would read to his children every night. A love that never seemed to end, but grow with each passing day. That was the best part whenever they would reminisce together in their own little nest, in their own little world in the middle of the night. With Harry, Louis had everything and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
